pathfinderkingmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Pathfinder: Kingmaker
Pathfinder: Kingmaker is an isometric CRPG created and developed by Owlcat games in collaboration with Paizo, Inc. The inspiration for Pathfinder: Kingslayer came from similar style games including Balder's Gate, Fallout, and Arcanum. The game includes over 100 monsters, 19 classes, 11 companions and 8 races. Additional features include over 400 feat and class abilities, 500+ magic items, 300+ spells, a 6-part adventure path, hundreds of Kingdom events, 100 Kingdom projects, and more. The game includes familiar locations, iconic NPC's and other characters from the Pathfinder RPG, but also introduces players to new ones including a diverse cast of companions. The player will experience brand new quests written by Chris Avellone and the Owlcat team with help from Pazio and additional authors. Overview Pathfinder: Kingmaker takes place in Golarion, a "world rich in history, mystery, and conflict". The story is recorded by a bard named Linzi. Players will learn to survive the harsh wilderness within the Stolen Lands. They will face rival nations and other threats in their fight to build their kingdom. Travel through the land completing questions while collecting items and resources. Your companions each have their own deep story and decisions. Claim new territories, build towns and cities, then decide how you will rule. Will you be a wise ruler or a tyrant? During the course of the adventure, players will make decisions that will ultimately change the kingdom and everything in it. The alignment with factions, the responses of allies and enemy, and the ability to lead the people can be altered. Build new towns and communities to grow the kingdom, and neighboring countries will take notice. They will come to seek favor and test the player's strength. The kingdom can either succeed or fail, based on player interaction and choices. Gameplay Every race in the core Pathfinder book will be playable in Pathfinder: Kingmaker. This includes human, elf, gnome, dwarf, halfling, half-elf, half-orc and aasimar. Classes include all those from the core book and several from the advanced player's guide. Among these are Cleric, Fighter and Wizard. There are three archetype variants of each class and several prestige classes. The game also features plenty of Pathfinder lore. Players will read quests, then choose a single answer from several choices. These choices will determine how the player will rule and interact with allies, companions and enemies. It will also determine which choices will become available in the future. This adds to the replay-ability of the game. When traveling to other areas, the player will be presented with the Group window that will allow them to decide who travels with them from the available options. During the travel time, players may have encounters that will interrupt the journey. The combat is a turn-based tactical style. The player will set up the attacks while the game is paused, then execute them, and pausing again to set up the next strike. Loot can be collected at the end of the combat. Stealth is able to be toggled on and off, but the player and the companions will be slowed while stealth is on. Like the Pathfinder tabletop RPG game the Pathfinder: Kingmaker CRPG is based upon, choices made during the story have a chance to fail or succeed, and even a successful action has a chance to have an undesirable outcome. Media Pathfinder_Kingmaker_-_Tavern_Party_Trailer Pathfinder_Kingmaker_Kickstarter_Video Pathfinder_Kingmaker._The_Music_by_Inon_Zur Pathfinder_Kingmaker._Build_the_Kingdom_YOU_want. Pathfinder_Kingmaker._Characters_and_animation References and Web Sites *Kickstarter *Facebook *Twitter *Official Web Site *YouTube de:Pathfinder:_Kingmaker fr:Pathfinder:_Kingmaker Category:Gameplay